La caravane polonaise
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Suite de l'un de mes drabbles : C'est la faute aux aliens. Pologne a prêté sa caravane à la CEE pour enfermer à l'intérieur America et Russie. Le but des membres de la CEE est de leur faire croire qu'ils ont été kidnappés par des aliens. Les deux superpuissances n'auront d'autres choix que de se soumettre à leurs exigences pour sortir de là. Lisez bien les avertissements !


**Bonjour, alors je reprends une idée d'un de mes drabbles pour faire du RusAme. **

**Si vous suivez ma première compilation de drabbles, c'est celui nommé : C'est la faute aux aliens. **

**En gros, la CEE en a marre de l'affrontement idéologique entre Alfred et Ivan, ils ont peur d'être pris entre deux feux et, pour Francis, il est temps d'agir pour l'Europe voire le Monde Entier avec l'aide de ses partenaires. Ce serait bien qu'Alfred et Ivan arrêtent de refouler leurs sentiments selon lui.**

**L'idée de Francis étant (citons-le) :** Nous avons enfin les moyens technologiques de leur faire penser qu'ils ont été kidnappés par des Aliens si on coopère tous ensemble. Et on leur suggéra de faire l'amour parce que ça intéresse les bestioles que nous sommes de coupler les deux plus grandes puissances du monde dans la paix durable d'une union sacrée pour le bien de l'Humanité toute entière. Ils ne pourront refuser d'être les héros d'un peuple hippie venu d'ailleurs.

**Même dans le drabble, ça fait pervers et c'était le principe d'un prompt Aliens made them do it. **

**Enfin bon, imaginez la réaction de Russie pour : 1) s'être fait kidnapper, 2) se retrouver seul avec Alfred dans un endroit inconnu et 3) sortir de là que s'il remplit les exigences perverses des aliens. **

**Thème : Proposition indécente du bingo (c'est mon joker central).**

**Couple : Russie/America**

**! Avertissements ! **

**Attention, c'est un PWP (Porn without Plot) : un M comme je les aime (bref, ce n'est pas pour les yeux innocents, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant défoulée donc : it's yaoi, don't like, don't watch). Et quand je dis qu'il n'y a pas d'intrigue, il n'y en a quasiment pas là-dedans.**

**Russie et son humour noir. Et menace de tortures de la part de Russie envers le responsable (Francis sauve-toi très loin dans une autre galaxie), Domination/Soumission assez soft (quoi ? regardez le couple, c'est impossible de faire sans !), très très léger blood playing (rien de bien méchant), écarts de langage (ils aiment la provoc'), dialogues explicites et jeux sur le capitalisme/communisme.**

**Note de l'auteur : Le mot russe est toujours le même, vous en aurez la signification à la fin. **

**Rappel : La caravane a été prêtée par Pologne (il voulait rentrer dans la CEE mais il n'imaginait prendre autant de risques pour sa personne, cours, cours, Pologne).**

Ivan avait émergé d'un sommeil très lourd que depuis quelques minutes, il n'était pas encore complètement alerte mais il se doutait que quelque chose clochait.

Tout était blanc autour de lui, lui aurait-on mis la camisole de force pour son humour douteux ? Ou était-ce encore un coup foireux de ce salaud d'America ?

Il ne sentait pas encore très bien ses bras et ses jambes. Que lui avait-on fait ?

En étant une superpuissance, il existait très peu de moyens pour le mettre dans cet état. Il réussissait à survivre à des sauts sans parachute (avec les os cassés, mais ça, il ne fallait pas lui rappeler), à résister au passage d'un char sur son corps (il en ressortait en miettes mais vivant et debout) et il pouvait abuser de la vodka sans grande conséquence. Il avait un organisme solide pour supporter les exigences de son boss et de son climat.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Enfin rien d'intéressant.

Il s'était couché dans son lit après une longue journée de labeur, et puis, le néant.

On l'avait certainement drogué. Quand ? Où ça ? Qui ? Celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui ne reverrait pas de sitôt la lumière du jour une fois qu'il l'aurait capturé. Il prierait même pour ne jamais la revoir et s'éteindre ainsi dans le néant.

Et nul ne doute que le responsable était son pire ennemi America. Qui d'autre à part lui aurait l'audace de le droguer et de le kidnapper ? Personne d'autre n'était assez puissant pour lui faire face…

Ivan put remuer un peu, ses doigts commençaient à lui revenir. Encore un peu de patience, et il pourrait se lever. Il entendit un soupir près de lui ce qui l'étonna. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir un corps allongé à côté du sien.

Il reconnaîtrait ce veston marron avec ce 51 entre milles.

« Amerika », tonna-t-il.

Sa voix lui sembla étrange car elle était enrouée. De ce fait, il roula encore plus que d'habitude le r.

« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues, demanda Ivan à voix basse.

- Russia, tu es là toi aussi, je… »

Ivan vit les épaules d'America tressauter puis tout son corps trembler. Il ne pouvait pas encore bouger en entier tout comme lui. Ce petit jeune se révélait toujours aussi impulsif et aussi fier. D'habitude, il ne lui tournait jamais le dos, il était bien obligé en ces circonstances. Le voir dans un tel étal de vulnérabilité l'aurait satisfait grandement s'il n'était pas en pareille situation.

« Fais-toi mal, j'applaudirais des deux mains si je le pouvais.

- Toi aussi.

- Je crois qu'on a un gros problème sur les bras tous les deux.

- Il faut qu'on bouge de là.

- Bouge pas, le réprimanda Ivan, sinon je t'abandonne à ton triste sort de paralysé. On est prisonniers d'un barge qui tient peu à la vie. On a donc tout notre temps pour nous évader et pour faire payer méchamment le responsable.

- Et as-tu une idée de qui ça peut être ? »

Ivan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Alfred n'était pas assez subtil pour cacher le fait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien lui aussi.

« Non, mais je le découvrirais. Et ça va chauffer méchamment pour son matricule, tu pourras lui marquer les fesses avec un tison pendant que je lui arracherais les ongles un par un. Et on enverra un petit souvenir post-mortem d'il ou elle à tous ses alliés…

- Russia, tais-toi au lieu de faire des menaces en l'air. Cette personne devait se douter que tu réagirais ainsi. A mon avis, on est mal barré. Très mal barré.

- Ah, pourquoi Amerika ? On est les deux personnes les plus puissantes au monde, qu'avons-nous à craindre ? Qui voudrait se mettre à dos la terre entière ?

- A part quelqu'un venu d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas. On est dans l'inconnu total et on n'a rien vu venir. »

Des spots de lumières s'allumèrent et les aveuglèrent d'un coup, ils se retinrent de gémir de douleur face à cette agression de leurs pupilles.

« Bonjour, chers représentants de la Terre… »

Ivan fut surpris d'entendre une voix ressemblant à s'y méprendre avec celle d'une hôtesse de l'air.

« … Vous êtes à bord de notre vaisseau Galaxy premium. Je m'appelle… »

Le nom de la créature échappa à Ivan puisqu'il était fait de grésillements étranges. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était effrayé par la suite des évènements. Soit ils étaient aux prises avec un dangereux psychopathe, soit avec de vrais aliens. Ivan craignait les deux possibilités autant l'une que l'autre.

« Nous sommes des martiens, nous avons étudié avec attention votre culture commune…

- On n'a rien en commun, s'insurgea America, c'est un coco !

- Ne me coupez pas la parole, c'est impoli… »

Ivan savoura à sa juste valeur qu'America se fasse remettre en place comme un malpropre par un supposé alien.

«... Nous vous avons choisi tous les deux parce que vous représentez deux puissances en conflit sur votre planète. Vous avez séparé votre monde en deux jeux d'alliances autour de vous. Vous êtes les mieux à même de prendre des responsabilités en ce qui concerne votre espèce.

- Et pourquoi t'a-t-elle convié toi aussi ? J'aurais pu très bien faire l'affaire à moi tout seul », râla America.

Maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, Ivan donna un petit coup pied dans les jambes d'America pour le faire taire. Ivan était partagé entre la peur et l'amusement que lui procurait la situation. Il était très concentré pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Seulement, une part de lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout ceci très louche. Une fois qu'il aurait mis le doigt sur ce qui clochait, ce serait un véritable divertissement.

« … Je vous somme de ne plus m'interrompre…

- Madame… Mademoiselle peut-être, commença Ivan, que nous feriez-vous sinon ?

- Comme si on avait envie de savoir, s'énerva America

- Je pense que je commencerais par vous marquer les fesses au tison et puis je vous arracherais les ongles un par un. »

Réaction parfaitement humaine, Ivan s'empêcha de sourire vicieusement. Il allait le trouver le responsable, et lui faire bien pire que ce qu'il comptait faire au départ à ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas très original comme menace, fit remarquer America avec son insolence habituelle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis très bien documentée sur les façons de faire souffrir votre espèce. Je disais, donc, que vous avez été choisi et que l'heure est grave pour l'Humanité. Votre conflit prend de telles proportions que vous entrainerez toute la Terre dans sa destruction totale. »

Ivan ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, il y avait quelques années, cet avenir n'était pas passé très loin avec la crise de Cuba. Et vu ce qu'il se passait avec les Euromissiles, Ivan se doutait bien qu'il aurait une nouvelle occasion de se confronter à America au niveau nucléaire. Ce pourrait mal se terminer, vraiment très mal se terminer.

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous, s'enquit Ivan pour en connaître un peu plus sur le sacré phénomène qui les avait kidnappé pour leur faire la leçon.

- Nous ne voyons qu'une seule façon d'entériner ce conflit entre vos deux nations. »

Ivan aimerait bien savoir ce que cette voix dénaturée pouvait bien lui proposer, il n'avait pas trouvé la solution de par lui-même avec America, qu'est-ce qu'une alien (ou humain se faisant passer pour une alien) pouvait savoir de plus pour calmer cette tension politique entre eux ?

« Sautez le pas, faîtes l'amour une bonne fois pour toute.

- De quoi », hurla America qui se blessa en ayant bougé trop vite.

Ivan ne put résister à l'envie de titiller America.

« Da, da, подсолнечник, préserve tes forces pour la suite.

- Tu feras moins le malin si on y est vraiment obligés. »

Obligés, obligé, c'était vite dit, Ivan n'allait pas se laisser faire par une voix désincarnée.

« Madame, sauf votre respect, deux ennemis comme nous le sommes n'avons aucun attrait l'un pour l'autre.

- Je pense que pour la sauvegarde de votre planète, vous pouvez aller au-delà de vos répulsions.

- Et en quoi nous envoyer en l'air résoudra quoi que ce soit ? »

Oh, America avait réussi à se retourner en piaillant à nouveau. Ivan échangea un regard avec America, le plus jeune le fusillait du regard pour le sommer à rester loin de lui.

« Un peu d'amour ou de tendresse entre vous pourrait changer la mentalité de vos peuples. Même si ce n'est qu'un peu, ça pourrait sauver votre chère planète Terre.

- Et en quoi la sauvegarde de notre planète vous regarde-t-elle ?

- Si un jour on veut la coloniser, nous préférons qu'elle soit en bon état. Avec des esclaves humains si possibles. N'oubliez pas, nous vous laisserons sortir que si vous vous soumettez à nos exigences…

- Et nous pourrons ainsi avertir l'Humanité de la menace que vous représentez, en conclut Ivan.

- Qui vous croira », se moqua la voix avant de disparaître.

America appela plusieurs fois pour la faire réagir mais ce fut en vain. La voix du jeune homme empêchait Ivan de réfléchir posément. Le mieux à faire était de trouver une solution pour s'évader de là. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Lui, ça ne le gênait pas d'avoir des relations intimes avec son rival. Au contraire. La température de son corps augmenta rien qu'à l'idée de soumettre physiquement ce sale capitaliste qui lui tenait tête depuis des années. Et ils étaient seuls tous les deux enfermés dans un espace clos avec pour obligation de copuler pour s'évader et pour sauver la Terre. Il bougea légèrement pour se sentir plus à l'aise avec un problème grandissant dans son pantalon.

Celui qui avait monté ce plan était un homme ou une femme étranglée, mort(e) et enterré(e).

Ivan était curieux de voir si la propension qu'avait America à être un héros avait tout de même des limites.

Réchauffé par le désir, Ivan put enfin se déplacer correctement. Il se leva un peu difficilement, il trébucha puis il réussit à se dégourdir les membres. America, toujours à terre, l'avait bien mauvaise. Soucieux de préserver son rival, il lui rappela de ne bouger que quand il se sentirait prêt de le faire. America était tellement têtu qu'il serait bien capable de se déchirer les muscles rien que par rivalité.

« Je fais un tour de la pièce pour obtenir des informations, récupère pendant ce temps.

- On nous a drogués, et on nous a enlevés.

- Et ça m'énerve aussi. Je devrais être le seul à pouvoir te kidnapper.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir, подсолнечник.

- Comme si tu pouvais…

- Apparemment, quelqu'un a réussi à le faire pour nous deux, donc ce n'est pas impossible. Je pense que tu ne te souviens de rien comme moi ?

- Si j'avais mon agenda sur moi, j'en saurais un peu plus. »

Ivan chercha dans son manteau le sien, on lui avait tout enlevé. Et puis à quoi ça lui aurait servi ?

« Amerika, tu crois qu'on est inconscient depuis combien de temps ?

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

- On tirera cette affaire au clair quand on sortira.

- Et ce sont des aliens, ils ne sont pas dans nos rendez-vous », soupira Alfred.

Ivan ne comprit pas en quoi il trouvait que ce soit un bon point qu'Alfred y croit vraiment. Il marcha le long de la pièce rectangulaire, tout était blanc autour de lui comme de la neige. En faisant bien attention, il vit de çà et là, des petits détails qui lui rappelaient une certaine caravane. Là, cette entaille dans la carrosserie, et ce léger bruit de grincement au-dessus des roues. Il y avait des caméras un peu partout !

Féliks Lukasiewicz allait goûter à l'hospitalité russe dès qu'il aurait défoncé la porte de sa caravane rose à fleurs.

C'était quand même la honte de s'être fait avoir par la Pologne, il devait détruire toutes les preuves d'une telle humiliation.

A moins qu'il ne tourne la situation à son avantage ?

Depuis combien de temps désirait-il faire sien America ? Que ce soit politiquement ou physiquement. Le fait d'être filmé rajoutait un peu de piment à la chose tout comme son jeu d'acteur pour qu'America se maintienne dans l'illusion d'avoir été kidnappé par des extraterrestres. Il avait là une occasion en or pour démontrer sa suprématie en matière de sexe sur le jeune premier.

Ivan fit mine de chercher une sortie ainsi que de forcer sur les murs pour les faire céder.

« Arrête immédiatement, il y a peut-être l'Espace de l'autre côté.

- Ce serait surprenant.

- Dans le doute, je préfère que tu t'abstiennes. Y a-t-il un hublot vers l'extérieur ?

- Non, rien du tout », râla Ivan avant de revenir près d'America.

Le plus jeune leva ses yeux océans vers lui en bougeant légèrement la tête, Ivan remarqua sa respiration difficile ainsi que les tressaillements de ses doigts. America n'avait sûrement pas encore éliminé toute la drogue, et en étant conscient de sa paralysie, il devait paniquer intérieurement. Il avait sûrement assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour le cacher jusque-là.

Ivan s'assit à côté d'America pour commencer à masser son corps endormi à travers ses vêtements afin de l'aider.

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de faire ça alors que je ne peux… »

Les mots moururent dans la gorge d'America, Ivan lui offrit un sourire timide.

« Pas tout de suite, non. Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas te faire saigner comme un porc quand je te prendrais de force. »

Le corps d'America se tendit d'appréhension sous ses doigts, Ivan vit dans son regard de l'affolement.

« Je plaisantais, crut bon de spécifier le russe. J'ai besoin… »

Ivan n'aurait pas cru que ce serait aussi difficile à dire à son rival mais il le fallait pour les besoins de la cause qu'on leur avait si gentiment confiée.

« J'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille pour que ce ne soit pas entendu. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici tous les deux, qu'on ramène une preuve de ce qui nous est arrivé et qu'on avertisse les autorités compétentes. »

Pologne, la vengeance sera terrible.

Alfred secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment puis il se laissa faire.

Les gestes d'Ivan étaient un peu hésitants pour réchauffer America, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son rival. Lui et America n'avaient jamais été plus loin que se serrer la main ce qui l'avait toujours frustré. America refusait tout contact prolongé avec ses ennemis, et bien rare était ses proches à qui il accordait d'être familier. Ivan se débarrassa des pans du veston qui l'empêchait de s'occuper correctement du torse du plus jeune par-dessus son T-shirt blanc. Il n'avait pas encore goûté à sa peau directement qu'il était déjà accroc au contact de son подсолнечник. Il s'était toujours dégagé d'America beaucoup d'attrait de par son charisme naturel de nation et de par la beauté de ses régions, Ivan ne pouvait résister à l'envie de surpasser un tel être.

« C'est vraiment bizarre d'être touché par toi, avoua America avec une mine grognon vraiment adorable. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire en temps normal.

- Je sais mais les circonstances sont loin de l'être. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, je pense que je pourrais bientôt me lever si mes jambes suivaient. »

Ivan ne put s'empêcher de faire naviguer sensuellement ses mains vers les hanches d'America qu'il enserra légèrement. Son rival émit un léger gémissement de surprise alors que son bassin avait basculé autant qu'il le pouvait. America se révélait beaucoup plus attirant que d'habitude dans sa fragilité et dans sa naïveté. L'américain lui était tout offert, ses joues rosies par la gêne avait tout d'un appel à la luxure, il eut du mal à réprimer les envies qui lui venaient en tête.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas complètement contre l'idée de nos kidnappeurs, s'en amusa Ivan.

- Russia… je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives, et ça me rend nerveux. De plus, je ne peux pas encore me défendre… Je suis…

- …complètement à ma merci », rajouta Ivan qui appréciait de plus en plus la situation.

Ses mains passèrent sur les cuisses d'America, il les écarta ostensiblement avec délicatesse, il prit soin de ses jambes sans oublier de venir lui embêter ses régions vitales par des gestes ambiguës. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts l'impatience et l'envie d'America. De plus, cet idiot avait un air trop embarrassé pour son propre bien. Tout ceci excitait Ivan à un point pas possible.

« Russia…

- Qui a-t-il ? Tu n'apprécies pas mes massages ? Il est très rare que je sois doux et délicat, tu n'imagines même pas la chance que tu as.

- C'est parce que je suis plus fort que toi, tu sais très bien que si tu me fais du mal, tu auras un retour de bâton.

- C'est moi le plus fort, c'est moi qui me suis remis de cette drogue plus rapidement.

- Va savoir, j'ai sûrement été drogué après toi.

- Tu n'as pas de preuves de ce que tu avances. »

America rejeta ses attentions, et il réussit à relever son torse pour s'asseoir. Ivan était fier de lui avoir donné un air débraillé.

« Russia, il faut qu'on s'évade…

- Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de remplir leurs exigences.

- Ils font forcément nous nourrir à un moment ou à un autre.

- Pas sûr, demande-lui...

- Hé, M'dame, j'ai la dalle, hurla Alfred.

- Demande-lui poliment », s'énerva Ivan.

Si ça se trouve Feliks avait complètement perdu la tête… Quoi que l'avait-il toujours eu sur les épaules… On ne s'attaquait pas à eux en étant sain d'esprit…Il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier.

« Madame la Martienne, pourriez-vous nous apporter de quoi nous sustenter ? »

America obéissait à ses ordres, il allait y prendre goût s'il recommençait.

« Je suis navrée, leur répondit la voix, vous resterez enfermés tant que vous n'aurez pas fait l'amour. C'est un peu complexe pour votre intelligence limitée… »

Ivan faillit se mettre à rire mais ce serait gâcher tout son plan.

« … pour que je vous explique tout en détails. La porte ne s'ouvrira sur votre planète que lorsque ce sera fait, nous ne pouvons entrer en contact avec vous jusque-là. Je vous déconseille d'essayer de sortir, l'air étant pour vous est irrespirable en dehors de ce compartiment. Ayez un bon moment tous les deux ! »

Ivan étriperait Pologne pour sa mise en scène. Bien que cette folie polonaise ait pour avantage de lui permettre de réaliser l'un de ces fantasmes, il n'empêche qu'il avait été drogué et kidnappé par un petit pays insignifiant pour se faire et qu'il était filmé.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix, râla America.

- Je pense aussi, fit pensivement Ivan qui se demandait s'il ne faisait pas le jeu du polonais. Plus vite, on en aura fini, plus vite, on pourra rentrer chez nous. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me plaisait, sale capitaliste. »

Ivan eut l'impression que son cœur battit plus vite quand America lui fit un sourire charmant avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

America avait posé une main caressante sur son épaule, Ivan pouvait respirer la fragrance de son eau de Cologne, la peau de son cou l'appeler.

« Russia, en tant que représentants de la Terre, on va leur montrer à quel point faire l'amour c'est merveilleux. On n'est pas sûr qu'ils aient ça eux aussi. Mettons de côté nos différents pour montrer à quel point notre espèce est géniale. »

Ivan eut l'impression que son corps le brûlait à la proposition d'America. Son rival ne voulait pas que du sexe, il avait bien compris qu'il désirait de l'affection ou au moins un semblant d'affection pour impressionner les aliens.

« Da… »

Ivan avait accepté facilement en détournant les yeux sur le côté, il avait peur de perdre le contrôle de ce qui se passait mais il ne pouvait résister à l'idée d'America lui faisant l'amour tendrement. Il risquait de se mettre à nu, seulement il ne pouvait garder ses sentiments pour lui, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre exutoire que cette guerre idéologique.

Les lèvres d'America juste en-dessous de son oreille le surprirent tout autant que le réchauffement subit de sa poitrine. Il avait tant espéré autre chose que des entourloupes ou des menaces de la part de l'autre qu'il ne pouvait que fondre de plaisir pour ce simple attouchement.

Le Russe passa ses mains dans le dos d'America pour le rapprocher de lui. L'américain ria près de son oreille avant de passer une jambe au-dessus de son corps. La bouche de l'autre déposa des baisers doux le long de sa mâchoire en passant parfois le bout de sa langue sur sa peau, Ivan l'entendit soupirer près de ses lèvres avant de rencontrer son regard déterminé levé vers lui.

Il avait toujours détesté cet air chez America qui lui promettait à chaque fois une terrible opposition. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ils allaient dans le même but, et il n'avait pas la même signification.

Avec un petit sourire taquin, il prit les lunettes de son vis-à-vis pour les poser dans un coin.

America se rebella immédiatement en perdant de son assurance.

« Et comment ferais-je pour te voir !

- Tu es myope, de là où tu es, tu me verras très bien*. Et même encore mieux que d'autres… (*les myopes ont une acuité visuelle de très près plus développé que les autres)

- Je n'ai jamais dit quel était mon problème oculaire…

- Je suis très bien renseigné tout comme la Martienne. »

Ivan caressa les fins cheveux blonds d'America qui tombaient sur son front. Il toucha son visage poupin du bout des doigts avec vénération, les sensations éphémères à ce niveau-là étaient faites autant de délicatesse que d'exaltation. America ferma ses yeux magnifiques aussi azurés que le ciel s'obscurcissant parfois comme le plus terrible des océans. Ivan agrippa son cou, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Ils hésitèrent un moment se cherchant malgré l'envie, bougeant leurs lèvres, pour dire quoi que ce soit qui retarderaient le moment, luisantes à force d'être maltraitées.

Ivan finit par prendre l'initiative du baiser, il en avait assez qu'ils se regardent en chiens de faïence. Il déposa gentiment ses lèvres sur celles tant honnies de son rival pour l'embrasser lentement.

La langue d'America ne tarda pas à venir se loger près de la commissure de ses lèvres. Damné soit Pologne pour assister à leur premier baiser.

Avoir un spectateur ne faisait qu'attiser l'esprit et le corps de Russie dans cette entreprise.

Ivan joua un petit moment avec America en lui refusant l'accès à sa bouche, en partant et en revenant à l'attaque juste avec ses lèvres comme armes, il attrapa même cette langue inquisitrice entre son sourire et ses dents. America gémit pour plus, son corps chaud se pressa contre lui dans un mouvement lascif le distrayant assez pour l'autoriser à avoir enfin ce french kiss. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par ses tentatives vaines de détournement de l'attention, il allait montrer à tous qu'il pouvait tenir en son pouvoir le si plaisant America.

Leurs langues se touchant l'électrisèrent, et il put en juger qu'il en était de même pour son partenaire.

America rompit rapidement le baiser, son souffle haletant près de son menton, ses doigts cherchant à déboutonner son manteau. Il le fuyait ce qui ravit Ivan.

« Regarde-moi, America », tonna-t-il.

Etonné par le ton employé, America releva la tête vers lui. Il ne dit rien pendant un temps un peu trop choqué tout en continuant par automatisme à lui enlever son vêtement.

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de ta part, est-ce clair, se reprit America après être resté un peu trop longtemps à contempler les iris violets d'Ivan.

- Je n'abandonne pas l'idée que ça pourrait être… fun… comme on dit chez toi.

- Oh, comme si j'aimerais être soumis à ton autorité.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu cherches à faire avec cette guerre ? »

America ricana en finissant de se battre avec les boutons.

« Je me bats pour la liberté, rien à voir avec de la domination de qui que ce soit sur un autre.

- Les classes ouvrières…

- Parle-moi encore de tes idées de coco, et tu n'obtiendras rien de moi », s'énerva America.

Ivan se débarrassa de son écharpe, de son manteau puis de son pull violet pour exposer son torse à la vue de son amant. Il posa ses mains au sol pour incliner le haut de son corps tentant ainsi l'américain.

« Ose dire que la vue ne te plaît pas !

- Pas trop mal, lui concéda America en rougissant, mais je vois beaucoup mieux dans mon miroir chaque matin.

- Prouve-le-moi ! Déshabille-toi de façon sexy ! »

Pris au dépourvu par le ton sans appel de la voix d'Ivan, America sursauta sur lui ce qui mit en contact leurs bas-ventres éveillés. Ivan resta aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait alors qu'America grimaçait.

« Je ne serais pas très sexy avec ce que je porte sur le dos.

- Tu en es capable, vas-y. Et que portes-tu pour être plus sexy ? Des jarretières ?

- Ah, mon Dieu, que vas-tu t'imaginer sur moi !

- Je t'ai donné un ordre, et je t'ai posé des questions.

- Et si je ne… »

Ivan lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang puis il lécha la blessure. Il pouvait voir qu'Alfred n'appréciait pas cette morsure, il n'en retirait donc pas du plaisir. Dommage.

« Ton sang est si bon, ne me donne pas l'occasion d'y goûter à nouveau. Et je saurais te faire plier, n'en doute pas. Tu mérites d'être puni, vilain garnement, pour ton insolence.

- Je… Non… Je… »

Un regard intense d'Ivan le remit à sa place.

«… Je serais un gentil garçon mais juste cette seule et unique fois.

- Très bien. Alors, réponds à ton maître. »

America allait se rebeller mais il se retint, il devait enfin trouver le jeu amusant. Il fit glisser son blouson sur ses épaules en un geste rapide tout en lui tirant la langue avec ostentation. America n'avait aucune notion de ce que gentil garçon pouvait bien signifier, il faisait de son mieux.

« Alors, cher maître. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'aime me déguiser.

- En quoi, s'enquit Ivan trop amusé par l'idée de choquer d'éventuel extraterrestres.

- Oh, trop de choses pour que ce soit énuméré, ce deviendrait vite lassant, évita la question America en bombant le torse et en faisant descendre ses manches le long de ses bras. Mon plus grand succès étant le cow boy. Comme j'en ai été un, je remplis parfaitement bien ce rôle. »

Alfred laissa échapper un petit rire avant de prendre son veston pour le faire valser dans les airs à la manière d'un lasso tout en pressant ses hanches contre les siennes comme s'il montait à cru.

« Intéressant pour la prochaine fois. »

Il eut l'impression d'avoir choqué America tellement il inspira bruyamment en arrêtant son petit numéro.

« Comme si ça allait se reproduire, on est putain d'enfermés à cause de martiens et on est putain d'obligés de baiser !

- La Dame de Mars t'a dit de rester poli, подсолнечник.

- Aïe ! Ne me tape pas sur la tête !

- Ce n'était qu'une petite tape de rien du tout, petite chose fragile. Alors, les jarretières ? Réponds-moi ! »

Ivan savait de source sûre que c'était vrai et mettre dans l'embarras America avait quelque chose de jouissif surtout devant un spectateur qui sera mort d'ici vingt-quatre heures. Il sentait America réagir à sa voix impérieuse avec désir, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup trop.

« Oui, maître, c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois », avoua-t-il en jouant avec le bas de son T-shirt pour le monter doucement, voire le redescendre de temps à autre avec taquinerie, accaparant ainsi l'attention d'Ivan.

Ivan n'aimait pas le sourire victorieux d'America qui en révélait beaucoup sur son esprit subversif. Le Russe résista à poser ses mains sur la peau bronzée de son partenaire. Il voulait voir son torse dénudé, America faisait durer l'attente pour prendre le dessus sur lui seulement Ivan avait cultivé la patience comme une vertu indispensable. America ne la possédait vraiment pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me toucher ?

- Amerika, continue ton strip-tease et ferme-là.

- Je… »

America se tut immédiatement comprenant qu'Ivan ne plaisantait pas, un sourire insolent se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se débarrassait de son T-shirt tout de suite. D'ici un petit moment, Ivan effacerait cette expression.

America montra son corps de ses mains descendantes à moitié fermée vers le ciel voulant faire passer le message que son corps était sublime sans pour autant parler. Son ventre se gonfla légèrement faisant ressortir sa musculature intéressante. Ivan pensait que la mal bouffe avait abîmé son organisme fougueux. Il fut heureux de constater la bonne forme de son adversaire.

America se mordit les lèvres avec de la joie dans les yeux, il lui obéissait sans pour autant céder vraiment du terrain en gardant une attitude provocante, le challenge n'en était pas moins intéressant.

Ivan bougea légèrement l'une de ses mains faisant croire à America qu'il allait enfin le toucher. Son partenaire crut avoir gagné en le voyant tapoter le sol de son index et de son majeur, seulement il tomba des nues quand il vit le sourire amusé d'Ivan après qu'il se soit arrêté de bouger ses doigts.

Avec énervement, le plus jeune déboutonna le premier bouton de son jean puis il se releva doucement sur ses jambes. Il flancha quelque peu à cause de sa précédente léthargie, il se rattrapa au mur bien qu'Ivan eut amorcé un geste pour le retenir au cas où. Il arriva à une hauteur suffisante pour placer son entrejambe face au visage d'Ivan qui apprécia grandement la vue de cette bosse déformant le jean.

Alfred fit sauter un autre bouton puis il attendit un peu avant d'en enlever un autre… Et puis un autre… Et puis le dernier… D'un mouvement appréciateur de hanche, il fit descendre son pantalon sur ses cuisses.

Ivan soupira devant le sous-vêtement coloré de bleu, de blanc et de rouge de son amant, ce pourrait presque lui couper l'envie.

« Tu aurais pu mettre un autre caleçon, le réprimanda-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que je me ferais enlever par des E.T., répondit America avec effronterie.

- Oui, mais tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais en enlevant ton jean sous mon nez, s'énerva Ivan.

- Oh, pardon », gémit America sans pour autant l'être.

Ivan se rendit alors compte que son souffle à travers ses paroles effleurait la virilité de son partenaire qui s'élevait de plus en plus. Allez lui dire après qu'America n'était pas subtil, même si c'était un véritable gamin pour porter son drapeau en guise de sous-vêtements. Son rival avait la bouche entrouverte comme s'il attendait beaucoup plus qu'une simple respiration.

« Retire immédiatement tous tes vêtements. Hors de ma vue !

- Si je pouvais m'échapper de tes griffes, je le ferais avec joie, chantonna l'américain.

- C'est un ordre, Amerika, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! »

America ricana n'ayant pas peur d'une quelconque réprimande jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan morde la peau tendre de sa hanche avant de l'aspirer. Il glapit, et tout ceci n'avait rien de viril.

« Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je peux te faire si tu ne m'obéis pas, je suis vraiment très patient avec toi, подсолнечник. »

America recula pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements très rapidement et il cacha très vite son caleçon immonde derrière son jean. Il passa une main hésitante sur la marque récente sur son corps, ce devait le brûler légèrement, Ivan avait été assez attentif pour ne pas aller jusqu'au sang. Il y avait plus de surprise que de mal, et il préféra qu'America ne s'en rende pas vraiment compte s'il voulait le garder sous son emprise.

« Ah, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça подсолнечник.»

Ivan aimait bien cette fureur contrôlée chez l'autre, America avait vraiment un corps magnifique. Il s'attarda à le regarder dans toute sa splendeur. Athlétique lui correspondait plutôt bien, America possédait d'agréables proportions à l'œil, il était d'une taille respectable. Avec toute la force qu'il possédait, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit de constitution remarquable. Dissimuler autant de beauté ne pouvait qu'être la résultante d'une peur d'être harcelé.

Se sentant observé, America tourna sur lui-même pour lui laisser admirer ses fesses rebondies, son dos puissant et le derrière de ses cuisses fermes. Sa peau fascinait autant que le soleil qui lui avait donné cette carnation bronzée, elle contrastait terriblement sur le blanc des murs.

America, toujours muet, lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Il n'avait pris peur que quelques instants mais il semblait plus à même de se plier à ses règles, Ivan se sentait d'humeur de lui laisser quelques marges de manœuvre. On ne pouvait brimer totalement America, il possédait encore un côté sauvage indisciplinable.

Ivan fit glisser le long de ses hanches son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, puis il s'avança tel un félin affamé en direction d'America ce qui lui permit de quitter ses affaires. America cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'arriver à se focaliser sur Ivan. Il était bien dommage qu'il soit myope, il ratait une bonne partie du spectacle. Il chercha d'ailleurs ses lunettes en tournant la tête sans pour autant les trouver à cette distance. Ivan s'assit sur ses talons en écartant les jambes pour laisser plus de place à son désir.

« подсолнечник ? »

Alfred revint vers lui sans pour autant comprendre le mot russe. S'il savait à quel point son ignorance sur la signification de ce mot pouvait faire rire Ivan. Ivan n'était pas assez fou pour l'appeler comme ça devant n'importe qui même si ça pouvait parfois lui échapper.

« Reste focalisé sur moi. »

America montra ses yeux d'un air désespéré.

« Je sais que t'es myope comme une taupe. Viens par-là… Près de moi, idiot ! »

Ivan n'était pas dupe au point de croire qu'America n'avait pas fait exprès d'aller dans la mauvaise direction. Et il appréciait cette insubordination gamine. Tant qu'America ne disait rien, il pouvait s'en contenter.

Le Russe le fit se mettre à genou par une pression sur son épaule pour lui présenter son érection. Il vit l'étonnement sur le visage d'America, et il en fut comblé. Son sexe grossit encore plus en s'élevant un peu.

« Il ne fallait pas jouer à celui qui avait la plus grosse pour ne pas être déçu… Enfin, bon, vu que t'es quasi aveugle, tu avais de grandes chances de te tromper… »

Ivan aimait ce genre de regard mécontent chez America.

« … Enfin bon, tu ne vas t'en plaindre quand tu l'auras en bouche ou dans ton joli petit cul. Et pas de complaintes, je sais que t'aimes ça. Souviens-toi, je suis très bien renseigné sur toi. Alors, suce ! »

America eut encore cette mimique impertinente avec de l'amusement dans ses yeux. Ce malappris souffla doucement sur le bout de son pénis avant de le délaisser pour embrasser sa hanche, et pour le marquer d'un suçon par représailles, puis de continuer en tout un tas d'attentions périphériques.

Ivan ne se complaint pas car la bouche d'America faisait monter son désir plutôt que de l'insatisfaire, il savait par expérience que la frustration augmentait le plaisir. Il ne serait pas le premier à céder pour plus d'action. Après quelques minutes de taquinerie, il eut une petite moue ennuyée avant de soupirer d'ennui. America réagit immédiatement, comme quoi ça marchait toujours ce genre de petit truc sur la fierté d'un homme, le corps devant lui s'arqua légèrement. America devait être impatient de l'avoir à l'intérieur de lui, Ivan ne put s'empêcher de bouger légèrement son bassin d'anticipation.

Il le voulait ce 'Ricain, et il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire trop désirer.

Il se retint de gémir quand la bouche chaude et humide d'America encercla l'extrémité de sa virilité. L'américain commença à le titiller avec sa langue puis il se mit à téter doucement ce qu'il avait en sa possession. La respiration d'Ivan commença à s'accélérer alors que l'américain ne cessait de l'émoustiller sans pour autant le prendre totalement dans cet antre qui lui servait de moulin à paroles insensées. Son rival encercla de ses doigts la base de son sexe pour y administrer de léger va et vient sans pour autant s'occuper de toute sa longueur.

Les sensations sur sa virilité lui plaisaient bien qu'il voulait bien plus. Il ne donnerait pas satisfaction à cet américain en le suppliant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Un feu familier prenait possession de son bassin pour l'exhorter à plus, bien plus, mais il devait se contenir pour faire d'America ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

America l'embrassa sur toute sa longueur donnant des petits coups de langues sur la veine apparente, Ivan se contenait comme il pouvait de ne pas laisser entendre son plaisir tout comme de ne pas obliger America à le prendre tout entier entre ses lèvres. Malgré lui, sa main s'attarda sur les cheveux d'America l'enjoignant à plus de manière muette par cette caresse. Son amant engloba une partie de son pénis puis il se mit à rire calmement provoquant une vibration bien agréable sur son sexe.

Ce n'était pas Pologne qu'il allait tuer en sortant de sa caravane mais bien ce jeune imbécile qui le faisait trépigner sous la concupiscence.

Ivan gémit en obtenant enfin ce qu'il voulait depuis un petit moment. Et il prenait son temps ce petit impertinent pour augmenter le rythme de ses succions. C'était trop bon d'avoir son rival à ses pieds en train de lui faire une fellation filmée. Trop bien, il aurait un souvenir, moyen de pression, une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur cet écervelé de Feliks. Il soupira plus bruyamment en rencontrant le fond de la gorge d'America. Cette tension dans son ventre commençait à agréablement monter tout comme la température de la pièce.

Ivan se mit à humidifier ses doigts pour aller préparer son подсолнечник. Ces aliens n'avaient rien prévu en matière de lubrification, à croire qu'ils n'y connaissaient pas grand-chose sur le sujet, ou qu'ils leur en veuillent particulièrement.

Satisfait du résultat, Ivan se pencha pour venir agacer l'intimité d'America avec son index. Son amant avait beaucoup moins d'inhibition que lui, America soupira et il bougea ses hanches pour aller à la rencontre de son doigt.

« Patience, patience, подсолнечник. »

Ivan s'amusa à faire le tour de cet anus palpitant avant d'y entrer légèrement son doigt et de le refaire sortir. Et America allait bien plus lentement sur sa longueur. Ivan pourrait ainsi patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne enfin.

Ivan laissa échapper un soupir, cette bouche effrontée autour de son pénis pourrait bien lui faire perdre la tête. Il se mit à le préparer plus sérieusement pour ne pas laisser la salive sécher. Il aimait tout autant la sensation de ses doigts happés par l'intimité d'America tout comme celle de son sexe entre ses lèvres. America venait à la rencontre de cette pénétration cherchant à se faire plaisir. Ivan était bien amusé que son amant ne trouve pas malgré la longueur de ses doigts. Tout son corps sous lui le suppliait de le prendre. Si America pouvait exprimer tout ce que sa chair réclamait, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Et même s'il était autorisé à parler, il n'en dirait rien, Ivan en était persuadé.

« Suffit, подсолнечник. »

Ivan se retira de cette bouche bien plaisante appréciant le filet de salive le reliant aux lèvres luisantes d'America. Il le releva légèrement pour le pousser rudement à terre, il n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait. Ivan l'embrassa en s'immisçant entre ses jambes. Le baiser se chargea d'une bataille de dominance entre leurs langues alors qu'il se pressait contre America sans pour autant le faire sien. Il saisit avec délicatesse la vigueur intime de son rival pour le rendre pantelant entre ses bras.

Ivan appréciait de voir son ennemi se perdre dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait tout comme son corps se contracter pour la suite de leurs ébats.

Il l'embrassa encore plus âprement enfonçant sa langue pour mimer l'acte sexuel, l'enroulant avec la sienne et la suçotant entre deux possessions de cet espace humide. Il caressa le corps criant de besoin sous lui de manière générale en faisant passer sa force à travers ses gestes comme une promesse d'un joute sexuelle intense. Il s'amusa même avec les deux morceaux de chairs sur sa poitrine. America avait le rouge aux joues, et quand Ivan s'arrêta dans ses attentions, en laissant juste appuyé son sexe contre l'anus d'America, tout l'organisme américain se déploya sous Ivan dans une attente terrible.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, sourit Ivan. Parle… »

America essayait de reprendre difficilement sa respiration tout comme ses esprits.

« … Ivan… »

L'appeler par son prénom, c'était déloyal, une vague de chaleur et de désir l'envahit. Heureusement, Ivan avait encore assez de self control pour ne pas se faire avoir malgré le ton suppliant de son partenaire.

« Oui… Alfred ? »

Ivan fut heureux de provoquer la même réaction chez son amant.

« …Oh, putain, Ivan…Prends-moi… Baise-moi…Tout de suite !

- Supplie-moi, подсолнечник »

La tête d'America s'arqua alors que son sexe était de nouveau sollicité.

« Oh, je n'en peux plus, Ivan ! »

L'éclat de voix d'America le surprit tout comme le fait de se faire renverser à terre et de se faire surplomber par son amant. Alfred essoufflé avait tout d'éblouissant, là au-dessus de lui, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Ivan était encore plus amoureux que d'habitude.

« T'as voulu…jouer… avec moi…, » haleta Alfred.

Ivan laissa échapper un long gémissement en sentant sa virilité turgescente se retrouver dans une douce chaleur qui l'enserrait tellement bien.

« …Les cow boys… ça dompte leurs proies…même les plus coriaces… Retiens bien la leçon… »

Ivan bougea ses hanches pour relever celles d'America, se retirer légèrement et le reprendre dans sa totalité. Le Russe était un très mauvais élève, et il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu.

«…Oh, oh, oui, comme ça, Ivan…C'est ce que je veux ! »

Pour une fois, il allait apprécier la voix de cet américain de malheur qui n'aurait jamais dû s'opposer à lui alors qu'ils auraient pu être aussi proches depuis longtemps.

Alfred le surplombait peut-être de toute sa splendeur, et se faire chevaucher par un aussi beau cow boy avait tout de jouissif, le spectacle était vraiment agréable à regarder, rien ne pourrait lui enlever la satisfaction de toucher America aussi profondément.

Alfred essayait de se rapprocher de lui pour le voir distinctement entre deux coups de hanches, sa myopie l'incommodait vraiment pour tout apprécier à ce qu'Ivan pouvait en juger. Le Russe se releva légèrement en prenant appui sur Alfred alors qu'il allait plus loin encore en lui. Leurs regards chamboulés se rencontrèrent, ils s'embrassaient de temps à autre entre deux plaintes. Les bruits et les encouragements d'Alfred lui faisaient ressentir encore plus de plaisir que ce qu'il prenait à lui faire l'amour physiquement. Ivan tentait de trouver ce point en America qui le ferait monter au plafond. Ce serait tellement jouissif de faire perdre le contrôle à cet insolent américain. Il ralentit son rythme à la déconcertation de son partenaire qui lui fit part de son mécontentement oralement.

« Si c'est… pour te plaindre… tais-toi…

- Plus vite… Ivan… Je veux que tu me tringles ! »

Ivan ne céderait pas à la provocation, et dire qu'ils étaient filmés, tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé de quoi contenter plus son partenaire.

La voix d'America se troubla alors que son corps se contracta plus que les autres fois, sa tête reposa sur l'épaule du colosse russe alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ivan recommença à abuser de ce point très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'America de lui-même augmente le rythme de leurs déhanchements qui le faisait crier jusqu'à plus soif.

Ivan agrippa les hanches d'Alfred avec force quand le plaisir devint encore plus intense. Il y aurait certainement des traces de doigts sur les hanches de son amant, il n'en avait cure tellement il éprouvait du bien-être à son contact. Il réagissait promptement à toutes les paroles d'Alfred, faites de murmures indécentes au creux de l'oreille entre deux gémissements de son ravissement, en le prenant plus profondément. La voix de l'américain partait de plus en plus dans ses aiguës d'habitude malvenues au fur et à mesure qu'Ivan se retirait presque totalement et le reprenait avec robustesse. Alfred le griffa même à un moment dans un geste incontrôlé quand il heurta sa prostate trop fortement.

Faire l'amour avec son ennemi depuis de nombreuses années avait quelque chose de jouissif, et de terriblement défoulant. Il le voulait depuis tellement longtemps, il était amoureux depuis combien de temps du seul qui n'avait pas peur de lui, il ne savait plus vraiment.

Ivan prit entre ses lèvres ce téton qui lui faisait envie depuis tout à l'heure pour l'aspirer avec délectation. Alfred trembla entre ses mains, il était certainement aussi proche de lui de la fin. Ivan pouvait sentir cette chaleur se répandre dans ces membres, cette tension dans son ventre enfler au fur et à mesure que les sensations remontaient le long de sa verge sensible. Alfred l'accueillait tellement bien dans son corps qui se resserrait de plus en plus autour de lui. Et ce visage empreint de luxure pourrait le faire venir rien que pour exister pour lui et presque rien que pour lui.

« Ivan… Touche-moi… S'te plaît… Fais-moi… Jouir… »

Et cette voix suppliante qu'il avait imaginée dans ces rêves avait beaucoup plus de poids dans la réalité. Ivan l'embrassa tout en pompant à un rythme rapide sur la virilité suintante d'Alfred. Le corps de l'américain se contracta très vite dans son étreinte, sa voix dans le plaisir ultime sonna bien plus grave, son sperme s'étala dans la main d'Ivan et entre leurs chairs mêlées. Ivan profita de la pression autour de son sexe dans cette moiteur si agréable pour en quelques derniers coups de reins plus forts sur la prostate de son amant se perdre à son tour dans les limbes de la satisfaction sexuelle.

Ivan oublia ces dernières années de conflit intense, et il accueillit dans ses bras son pire ennemi pour l'enlacer et pour le chérir tout le temps qu'il lui serait accordé.

Il profitait amplement de son orgasme tout comme Alfred qui se lova contre lui. Il savait qu'America était câlin mais il n'aurait jamais cru faire l'expérience d'un relâchement aussi intense de sa part en sa présence. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à compter les secondes puis il arrêta quand il sentit la respiration calme d'Alfred contre sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, ni que ce cœur proche du sien s'arrête un quelconque jour malgré leurs différents politiques.

Les lèvres d'America remuèrent alors que son estomac, ce gouffre sans fond, cria famine. Ivan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« M'dame, j'ai la dalle », gueula Alfred puis il se mit à rire.

L'américain se releva légèrement en continuant de s'esclaffer, puis il regarda Ivan dans les yeux, et il eut la sagesse de rougir.

« Hey, man, j'aurais jamais cru qu'on en arriverait là, un jour. C'était fun, t'avais raison.

- Da, подсолнечник. Que fun ? »

Alfred eut une moue ennuyée avant de répondre.

« Oui, j'ai pris mon pied avec un coco comme toi, t'es content ! C'est sûrement l'interdit et la situation, ça a exacerbé mes sens… Tu es plutôt doué, je n'ai jamais dit que t'avais pas assuré… Et çà veut dire quoi ce mot russe à la fin, râla-t-il en se relevant sur ses coudes.

- Tu n'es pas allé chercher la signification, le taquina Ivan.

J- 'arrive ni à le prononcer ni à l'écrire. En plus, tu ne le dis pas souvent, et juste pour moi. Et c'est sûrement trop embarrassant pour que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre…

- Si je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que ça voulait dire, c'est qu'effectivement, c'est embarrassant.

- En plus, ça ne ressemble pas à une insulte, je les connais par cœur. »

Ivan eut un petit sourire en coin. De toute façon, il avait franchi un grand pas dans leur intimité, et il s'était appelé par leurs prénoms pour la première fois, alors pourquoi pas… Et ainsi, il saurait si son affection était partagée.

« C'est un surnom que je t'ai donné. Tu es tellement bronzé que je suis sûr que tu passes ton temps sous le soleil.

- Une insulte, en gros, tu me traites de fainéant. »

Ivan fit sa moue la plus innocente avant de lui révéler la signification de ce petit surnom dont il l'affublait depuis très longtemps.

« Tournesol.

- Quoi ?

- Подсолнечник, ça veut dire tournesol. »

Ivan ne put empêcher sa poitrine de se gonfler de ses sentiments en voyant les joues d'Alfred devenir très rouges.

« C'est ta fleur préférée, affirma Alfred.

- Da, c'est trop embarrassant. Et tu es le seul à le savoir… »

Se souvenant d'un détail pratique qui avait son importance, Ivan jeta un méchant regard à la caméra. Il faisait passer la promesse d'une mort subite à l'instigateur de leur petite sauterie dans la caravane polonaise.

Il n'avait pas été assez prudent dans ses paroles, il aurait dû les murmurer. Quoique si quelqu'un faisait allusion à ce détail intime, il saurait que ce serait lui qu'il emmènerait faire goûter à son hospitalité.

La bouche quémandeuse d'America l'arrêta dans ses réflexions pour lui répondre. Il aurait pensé que tout finirait là mais, apparemment, Alfred désirait bien plus. Le baiser était bien plus doux que les autres, il ressemblait un peu au premier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demanda Ivan après quelques attouchements chastes.

- Je crois que je suis accroc à un sale commie qui ne voudra plus de moi. C'est terrible, je suis un très vilain capitaliste, notre histoire d'amour est impossible ! Docteur rouge ! Il faut me délivrer de mon addiction ou trouver une solution à l'amiable, je suis prêt à payer de ma personne.

- Подсолнечник, n'en fais pas des tonnes ! »

Ivan ne put rien faire d'autre que le prendre dans ses bras et que de le bercer. Alfred l'étonnerait toujours avec sa façon de prendre les situations graves avec une incorrigible tendance à la théâtralisation.

« Tu es si chaleureux, je n'aurais jamais cru, my sun (mon soleil). »

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un petit moment avant d'être dérangé par la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air qui avait du mal à reprendre contenance.

« Chers représentants de la Terre, vous avez accompli votre mission pour sauver vos compatriotes. Vos deux pays trouveront sûrement une solution aux conflits de vos deux peuples. Nous vous avons déplacés sur votre planète Terre. Excusez-nous de notre part à la personne à laquelle nous avons emprunté le véhicule dans lequel nous vous avons parqués et faîtes en sorte qu'elle lui revienne en bon état… »

Ce n'était pas Pologne ! Ivan allait tirer cette histoire au clair avec ce polonais parce qu'il ne prêtait pas sa caravane pour des prunes et, encore moins, pour enfermer les deux être les plus dangereux sur cette terre à l'intérieur.

« … Nous espérons que vous avez pris votre pied en vous faisant tringler подсолнечник.

- Attends, je rêve ou l'alien se fout de ma gueule, s'exclama Alfred.

- Tu ne rêves pas.

- Quant au soleil, nous espérons que vous avez apprécié de lui fermer son grand clapet en la lui mettant bien profond tout comme de vous faire chevaucher par lui. N'oubliez pas, nous avons des preuves. »

Alfred eut une exclamation indignée alors qu'Ivan avait enfin un indice sur le pervers qui les avait enfermés là-dedans. Il aurait dû dire sun, et non soleil, cet imbécile de français vicieux. Ce n'était qu'une supposition parce que Francis n'était malheureusement pas le seul pervers en activité sur cette fichue planète.

« Alfred, rhabille-toi, nous allons sortir de là.

- Oui, oui. Au revoir, m'dame.

- Non, Alfred, il faut lui dire adieu.

- Ah, pourquoi ?

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle revoit de sitôt notre cher plancher des vaches. »

Alfred remit son pantalon et il sortit dehors.

Ivan se tourna vers la caméra.

« Qui que tu sois, t'es mort, menaça Ivan en passant son pouce sur son cou.

- Je ne crois que nous ayons à craindre quoi que ce soit de vous, nous vivons sur Mars.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr », lâcha-t-il avant de quitter cet endroit.

Son tournesol après avoir fait remarquer que le vaisseau spatial ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la caravane de Pologne insista pour le tenir par le bras tout le temps qui leur fallut pour rejoindre la civilisation. Ivan lui expliqua ses doutes concernant le piège dans lequel ils avaient été embarqués et Alfred lui avoua qu'il avait remarqué lui aussi que ce n'était pas des aliens. Ils allaient joindre leurs forces pour trouver leur kidnappeur parce que ce ne pouvait pas rester impuni.

**Bonus : Pologne ne prêtera plus sa caravane **

Quelques heures plus tard, Feliks leur fit bravement face.

« Oh, comment ça… Je me suis fait voler ma caravane par une bande de zouaves. Vous l'avez retrouvée, où est-elle ? »

Il ne tarda pas sous la menace à révéler qu'il l'avait prêté en fait.

« Et à qui, demanda Alfred.

- Je les crains autant que vous, il va falloir allonger.

- Feliks, je ne crois pas qu'Ivan aura la patience de… »

Ivan fit craquer ses doigts.

« Vous savez, ils viennent d'une galaxie vraiment très proche composée de douze étoiles sur un drapeau bleu, ils ne sont pas encore très nombreux pour l'instant mais ils prennent leur décision à l'unanimité et…

- Merci, Feliks, mais il y a bien un meneur là-dedans.

- Ils sont tous responsables à mon sens, je ne connais pas les détails, je ne pourrais rien dire de plus.

- C'est bien, Feliks. Tu n'as pas de copies de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Feliks fit non de la tête.

« T'as intérêt ! »

**Bonus 2 : CEE, France a peur**

« Francis, ne t'inquiète pas, on est tous solidaire ! »

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Angleterre le soutiendrait.

« On ne dira pas que c'est ton idée, promis Ludwig.

- Je me tairais, grand frère Francis ! »

Bizarrement, les paroles italiennes leur firent craindre le pire.

**Donc, voilà, si vous ne vous êtes pas enfuit en courant devant ce PWP, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez par une petite review s'il vous plaît.**


End file.
